Jean C. Talbot (Full Moon Knights)
For Full Moon High, see: Jean C. Talbot - Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Lunar Knights= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }}Jean C. Talbot is the biological baby sister of Peter Talbot, as well as the little sister figure for Harley Quinzel. Like Peter, she was born a werewolf, but was able to transform at an early age… which made them targets for those who sought out to weaponize the Lycan virus. Though they remained hidden for most of their lives. When Peter began to play werewolf vigilante, Jean wanted to help him out, but he refused, stating that she needed to keep with her studies. After much consideration, as well as some coxing from Harley and Daphne, Jean joined up as the Lunar Knights’s special healer due to her abilities. Characteristics *'Name': Jean Coleman Talbot *'Aliases': Azura, Lil' Blue Beauty, The Innocent Nurse Cutie, *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Cyan Blue (in both forms) *'Eyes': Blue (in both forms) *'Likes': Bunnies, her new family, Peter(her big brother), and Charles (later on romantically), Harley and Ivy (big sister figures), Hannah, Ruby (best friend) *'Dislikes': Confrontation, being alone, Peter or the others treating her like a little kid *'Family': Lawrence and Katherine Talbot (parents deceased), Sir John Talbot (grandfather), Peter Talbot (big brother) Appearance Human Lycan Lunar Knights Background She was born a werewolf, like her brother, Peter, but unlike his brother’s lycanthropy remaining dormant, hers was wide awake. Ever since, she was actually transforming at will and during the full moon, which caused her to get spotted in the forest. Realizing their daughter and son were in danger, their parents had to leave for their safety, and staying safe with their grandfather. Unfortunately, both parents were killed in a plane crash orphaning the two siblings under the care of their grandfather, who himself was a werewolf, training the two. While Jean was grown accustomed to her lycanthropy, Peter had remained the same, unable to transform due to the dormant Lycan virus in him. But he never felt jealous or insecure, which he promised he’d find his own way to awaken. Though Jean was always there to support him. Though that was forgotten, when she and Peter met and befriended Harley, whom she saw as a big sister figure. When Peter was attacked by a wolf, his werewolf powers were awakened which excited Jean, but soon Harley and her family moved to Gotham to avoid other animal attacks. That day, Peter had tried to tell Harley what he was but never got the chance. Sir John was angry at Peter for trying to tell something he and Jean had to keep secret and pleaded with him not to do so again. Two years pass and Everett has fallen into a gang war between Black Mask and Tobias Whale. Following his graduation from school and a failed attempt to stop Tobias Whale despite his werewolf abilities, Peter leaves Everett to continue to his training leaving Jean to continue going to school while staying under the radar at her Grandfather's request, while hoping to gain experience in becoming a nurse, and keeps in touch with her friend Coach. Years passed and Peter returns to Everett to find it a shadow of what it was thanks to the gang war. He starts patrolling which Jean wishes to do as well, but he turns her down saying she's not ready. Soon she and Peter convert Talbot Hall into a boarding house for a group of circus performers to live in that Peter met while in Florida. She then starts helping him run it when she's not working as a nurse's aid at the hospital. Then she helps Harley get her life back to normal after Peter brings her back from Gotham while reminding Peter he has to tell Harley that he turned her before she comes to the wrong conclusion and goes back to crime. After Harley becomes a werewolf, Jean begins training her on the weekends while Peter is on patrol due to rise in criminal activities. Personality Jean is described as a shy yet kind teenage girl, and is far more passive than the others. As the story goes on, Jean became more "bold" in her relationship with Charles when the girls start being intimate and dislike the idea of being left out. Jean thinks of Charles very highly, and wants to stay with him forever. However, she will pinch his cheek whenever other girls start flirting with him, and despite being shy, she will beat or slap someone when they insult Charles. Jean at first wasn’t part of Peter’s pack, as he wanted her to keep studying and not have to fight like he did. However, she pushed far to keep fighting alongside him, as she wanted to prove herself worth among the pack. She’s willing to push far in her abilities to heal that at one point, it nearly put her life in danger, but she held her own on it. Ivy comments that she may be a child of nature to call forth on plants, but Jean is a light of life that keeps burning, no matter how hard someone snuffs her out. This indicates that next to Ivy and Ace, Jean is considered one of the most powerful among them. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Zeta Werewolf' *'Healing': Like other werewolves, Jean has an amazing healing factor, but she has an advanced variant of it . Able to draw on the forces of nature to add to her energies, she's able to heal the wounds of others and even regrow/reattach limbs. She's studying medical books to better help her abilities. Although there is a slight flaw with her powers: if she heals more than five people, she'll begin to drain her own energies, making it very dangerous for herself that the'll exhaust herself. However, it is unexplored as to how powerful her healing is. Doris describes Jean’s abilities as not healing but manipulating the genetic anatomy of a person. It could be possible if she wanted to, she could do the reverse and destroy someone. Though luckily due to Jean’s nature, she would never go that far, in which Daphne commented that maybe that was the reason Jean was born with that ability: because she’s not the kind of person to hurt anyone. Skills *'Athletics': As Jean taught Harley her Lycan abilities and help her enable to control them, Harley helped to teach Jean. Not on Harley's level, but she is able to keep up. *'Artist skills': Jean is a very skilled artist, from sketching to painting. *'Attractiveness': Although not as beautiful as Sarah or the others, Jean’s beauty is more of a reflection of her innocence, enabling her to charm the pants off of anyone, from teenage boy to doting grandmother. *'Wolf Stare': Or as Mikey calls it 'The Stare' is Jean's most unique, but very natural ability. She is able to halt or freeze an opponent, simply by giving them a stern look in the eye. Though this technique she uses on the more unruly of the residents of Talbot Hall, namely Daphne and Harley when they talk about doing something troublesome. *'Medical Knowledge': Due to her studies of anatomy, biology, and genetics, this allows her to heal virtually any malady, domestic or foreign(intergalactic). Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Medipack pouches' Relationships Jean's Relationships Gallery Jean C Talbot (Azure) suitin' up.JPG|Jean C. Talbot (Azure) suitin' up Jean C Talbot, the Wallflower Wolfling.JPG|Jean C. Talbot, the Wallflower Wolfling Jean C. Talbot (FMK), human and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Jean C. Talbot (Azure)(FMK), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Eyecatchers FMK Lunar Knights Female TF Aftermath.JPG|TF Aftermath 1 COM - Happy Howloween 2016.png Voice Actor Chloe Daniels Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Lunar Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:Heroes